


Raindrops and Waffles

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fans of All We Do Is Run: I'll be back in a week, Fluffy, Future Fic, I've never written one shot fluff fic for DEH before, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: Connor and Evan share a sleepy Saturday morning.





	Raindrops and Waffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Headphone_maiden, who made a "red bull gives you wings" joke on chapter 36 of my long-form fic, All We Do Is Run. They asked for sleepy cuddles. I hope you like it, Headphone_maiden!!

Connor woke to the sound of rain softly pattering against the window, and smiled to himself before opening his eyes to the grey light of late morning. There was a time when the sound of the rain outside would’ve signaled a depressive spiral and a day of refusing to leave his bed, but now the rain was comforting, like it used to be when he was a kid. He rolled over to face the lump that shared his bed…So, maybe things weren’t entirely like when he was a kid.

Connor poked the lump in the shoulder, and was rewarded with a low grunt, and the rustling of sheets as Evan pulled them up over his head. Evan Hansen was many things: tree expert, anxious wreck, unfairly handsome young man…But “morning person” was not one of them. Evan usually needed a full hour to adjust to being awake—unless he was awakened by his anxiety, that was a whole other basket of worms. Connor on the other hand, had gotten accustomed to the morning. He hadn’t always been like that, but getting up and going to bed at the same time every day and night was part of what helped him keep it together. 

Turns out a healthy sleep schedule is, well, healthy.

Connor rolled back over, lifted his phone off his nightstand and checked the time. _9:37 AM._ He sat up and sighed, set his phone back down, and gave Evan a shove. Evan had mentioned wanting to be up by 10, when they’d gone to sleep the night before. It was a Saturday, but Evan had a deadline first thing Monday morning, which meant a long weekend of hard work. Such is life when you write articles on botany and environmentalism for National Geographic for a living. “Evan, you gotta wake up,” Connor tried gently, still nudging and shoving his boyfriend. 

“Noooooo,” Evan groaned, wiggling down in the bed.

“It’s almost ten.” 

There was a silence, and then Evan pushed the covers off and sat up, to reveal hair that had been pushed in every direction during the night, and hazel eyes full of sleep. _God, he’s adorable._ Connor truly had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky as to be loved by someone so kind and gentle, when had been so…not. Connor had been in a bad place when he’d met Evan—actually, Connor’s entire life had been “a bad place” when they’d first met, although he was certainly trying to be better—and somehow Evan had seen through every single one of Connor’s walls, and five years later Connor couldn’t imagine his life without Evan. _When did I get so sappy?_  

“I hate the morning,” Evan said, breaking Connor out of his reflection.

“I know.”

“Oh, God,” Evan blinked. “Is it raining?” 

“Yeah,” Connor furrowed his brow. “Is that a problem?” 

“My succulents,” Evan groaned and then pulled himself out of bed, rushing down the hall, probably towards the living room of their apartment. There was a small balcony off the living room, where Evan kept plants—the closest he could get to gardening in a cramped city apartment.

Evan was back a few moments later, hair weighed down with heavy raindrops, pajamas now wet enough to look uncomfortable.

“Did you really just go outside in the pouring rain for your potted plants?”

“They’re succulents, Connor. If they get too much rain, they’ll die!” Evan’s cheeks were red both with passion for his plants, and the cold.

“You’re ridiculous,” Connor shook his head.

Evan stepped toward the bed, but Connor put his hand out to stop him.

“Nope.”

Evan frowned. “What?” 

“You’re not getting back into this bed in that wet shirt,” Connor chuckled. “Take it off, Hansen.”

Evan rolled his eyes, but complied. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you just wanted to get me shirtless.” 

“I just don’t want to be _wet_ first thing in the morning,” Connor insisted.

“Sure.” Evan climbed back into bed and snuggled his freezing body against Connor.

“Jesus,” Connor shivered. “You’re ice cold.” 

“Warm me up,” Evan demanded. “Please?” 

“Were the plants really worth it?” Connor asked, wrapping his arms around Evan in an attempt to warm him up.

“They’re our children, Connor,” Evan sniffed. “Of course it was worth it.” 

Connor rolled his eyes fondly and pressed a soft kiss the top of Evan’s cold, wet head. “I love you, you absolute dork.”

Evan hummed happily, and looked up to face Connor. “I love you, too.”

Connor grinned and leaned down to kiss Evan slowly on the lips. Evan craned his neck to meet Connor, and wrapped his hands around Connor’s neck, to pull him closer. Connor leaned into the kiss, relishing the warmth that buzzed in his chest. It didn’t matter how long it had been, or how many kisses they shared, Connor was sure that feeling would never go away. 

“We should make waffles for breakfast,” Evan whispered when they parted.

Connor laughed. “Waffles it is.” 

“So, you’ll make them for me?” Evan asked hopefully, batting his eyelashes.

“Nice try,” Connor crossed his arms. “We’ll make them together.”

“Fine,” Evan sighed, and then snaked his arms around Connor’s torso. “But can we stay in bed for a few more minutes?” 

“Do I have a choice?”

Evan flashed a smug smile. “Nope!” And then he pulled himself up into Connor’s lap, so they were face to face, and let his hands fall on Connor’s chest. Connor’s arms naturally found their way around Evan, and he leaned forward to once again catch Evan’s lips with his. This time there was less leaning and bending, and it was a longer, deeper kiss. Still slow and sweet, and a little bit sleepy—it was still just ten in the morning after all—but maybe this time there was a little more tongue and a little more suggestion of where it could go. Evan hands moved from Connor’s chest, to his back, and up to his hair, leaving a trail of tingles wherever they went, and Connor’s heart started to pound—in a good way.

Seconds or minutes later, Connor couldn’t tell you, they were pulled apart by the sound of Evan’s stomach growling. Connor laughed, but Evan blushed. 

“I guess it’s breakfast time,” Connor teased.

“You’re the worst,” Evan frowned. 

“I am a god damned delight and you’re lucky to have me,” Connor retorted.

Evan snorted. “Sure.” 

“Okay, fine,” Connor acquiesced. “I’m the lucky one.”

Now Evan was blushing even more. “Connor…”

“I’m serious.”

Evan smiled softly and took Connor’s hand in his. “I _am_ lucky to have you, Connor.”

Connor returned Evan’s smile. “I think we’re both lucky.”


End file.
